Please Stay
by Aimiatrix
Summary: “I’ll come back for you.  I promise.  And until then…find someone who makes you happy, and push down everything you feel for me.”  Draco breaks up with Hermione, for her safety.  Two years later, will he keep his promise and come back for her?  DHR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP, or anything like it. Although I totally believe Draco should be mine.**

**_Okay, so it's definitely been a while since I've written, but I figured...why not? Anyways, here's to all the D/HR fans. If I keep writing it, it'll probably get all romantic, but I've taken this little breakup idea from my experience, so yeah, hope you guys like it! _**

"But…why?"

Her lip trembled, and he saw her trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. He hated himself. He hated what he was doing, but was there any other choice? They were polar opposites, there was no way they could be together, and deep down, he knew that she understood. This was for her own good, her safety.

"We both know what would happen, should my father hear about this." Draco let his fingers trace her jawline, and felt his heart break when she turned her face away from him, tilted towards the crescent moon illuminating the night sky.

"But it doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh really, and you'd rather be killed by my father for 'contaminating' me, with your little 'mudblood' ways?" he said roughly, immediately regretting his tone as he saw the tears she had fought to hold back finally fall, running down her face. He sighed, almost as if his heart would mend if he did so. "Two years, 'Mione. Two years of going back to how we were, and I promise you, I'll come back for you. If this is meant to be, and I truly believe it is, then what's two years? I'd rather lose you for two years than not have you for the rest of my life."

She sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away, leaving behind one that Draco wiped away with his thumb. She let out a shaky breath, attempting a smile, which fell, and became a grimace. "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "I guess that's what you get for having a git for a boyfriend, huh Granger?" His feeble attempt to joke did nothing. He closed his eyes, wishing he didn't have to do this, wishing for a world where his father was not the close-minded, cold-hearted demon, and what they had was accepted for love, not delusion. He sat down at the edge of the lake, gently pulling her down next to him.

"No contact, no slip-ups, no relationship whatsoever for two years." Hermione said, finally meeting his silver eyes. Their usual dazzling quality was muted, like a flame had gone out. He seemed hollow, dead, like his soul had been sucked out. Another shaky breath. "Okay." She said, reaching out to take his hand. It was cold, stiff against her warm, soft ones. The contact seemed to squeeze her heart, tightening her chest until she could hardly breathe. Draco seemed to be facing the same trouble. His eyes were glistening with tears, a first for him. He'd always seemed so cold when they'd first been together, but she'd managed to open him up. She prided herself on that fact. Yes, the insufferable git was still a part of him, but he was her Mr. Darcy.

She felt herself smile as she remembered. The first and only muggle movie they'd seen together. Draco couldn't understand why Elizabeth would be so cruel to Darcy. Then again, he never understood why Darcy was so insufferable throughout the entire movie.

"Well, believe it or not Malfoy, you and Darcy are quite alike." She had pointed out. "Need I remind you how you were quite the arrogant arse when we first met?"

"Women love my charm and confidence." He stated, his smug grin plastered on his face. "Now this Darcy fellow, he's just flat-out unfriendly. And what kind of a name is Fitzwilliam?"

She choked out a laugh through her tears. She loved him. She couldn't remember when it had happened, or how it managed to sneak up on them, but it had happened. He had looked like he'd been slapped when she first said those three little words. Those little words that made her life heaven when he whispered them back to her. Sudden warmth against her cheek brought her back to the present. She looked up at him, questioning his movement.

"Hermione…" he began, his eyes locking onto hers. "Forget about this, okay? Find someone else to love." He watched as her hazel eyes tinted blue. They always tinted blue when she cried. He used to love it. Now it just made his heart gain another ton.

"You can't be serious." She said bitterly. "You expect me to just…forget about us? Pretend it never happened? Draco, I love you. Only you. You're sadly mistaken if you think that that comes along easily." She crossed her arms defiantly.

He chuckled. Same old Hermione. "I love you too. But we can't do this. Not now, not when my father intends to…" His voice cracked. "…you know." He let his fingers trace her jawline again, savouring their last moments together. "I'll come back for you. I promise. And until then…find someone who makes you happy, and push down everything you feel for me." He felt his first tear fall as he leaned towards her, his mouth covering hers. It wasn't their usual passionate, loving, love-you-like-hell kind of kiss. This one made a little bit of Draco die inside, knowing that he couldn't kiss her, couldn't be near her, couldn't even talk to her without putting her life in danger.

He pulled back softly, wishing it would go on, but knowing it had to stop. Regret washed over him as he saw her face, peaceful, her eyes still closed. He leaned towards her ear, and whispered, "Just…don't date Weasley, 'Mione. I love you, and I'd hate to have to kill your best friend." He laughed weakly, trying to keep his tears from falling. Draco kissed her cheek tenderly, and melted into the shadows of the night.

**_So there's the first - and possibly only - chapter. Tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I decided that I actually kind of hate this chapter. Like, with a fiery passion. So I decided to rewrite it and make it better. The outcome is still the same though. Hopefully you all like it? Let me know!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_2 years later…_

It had been painfully obvious that he had not come for her.

She hadn't believed him two years ago, when he had promised to come back, yet there was still the irrational part of her mind holding out hope that he would remember, that he would come. She had spent the morning darting around the school, in and out of the Great Hall various times, and down hallways where she could have sworn she'd seen a blonde head pass through. She'd given up, eventually, finally curling up to sob on the edge of the lake, where they'd spent their last few moments as a couple.

"_Two years, 'Mione. Two years of going back to how we were, and I promise you, I'll come back for you. If this is meant to be, and I truly believe it is, then what's two years? I'd rather lose you for two years than not have you for the rest of my life."_

_And look what two years have done, _she thought bitterly. Nothing but heartache. She still felt her heart flip when he walked past. Still remembered his arms wrapped around her, holding her so close, so unwilling to let go. The feeling of his cold, delicate hands against her cheek was seared into her memory, squeezing her heart every time she remembered.

She'd seen the pain in his eyes, every time he'd called her a mudblood. She could see him apologizing, silently begging for forgiveness every time he hurt her over the years. She'd forgiven him, accepting what they had to do. But soon after, his eyes stopped pleading, stopped apologizing. They didn't reflect anything but disgust, which she began to believe was for her. His sneering came more frequently, his insults seeming more convincing, more…real. He wasn't doing the bare minimum anymore. He was hurting her…for the sake of hurting her. This wasn't her Draco anymore. And later on, she began to wonder if the Draco she had belonged to had even existed.

Hermione couldn't handle the memories flooding back yet again. She forced them into the back of her mind, took one look at the lake and the tree that they used to claim as theirs, and headed back towards the school.

She brushed her fingers against the cold stone wall, slowly making her way to the front of the school, trying to take in as much as she could. Her last day in Hogwarts, it had become her second home, really. She would never come back again, except if she was to visit her children. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought. She couldn't picture starting a life with anyone really. Except…

No. Not him. She shoved he thought out of her mind before it had even fully formed, bringing images of a happy family and a husband who loved her. She couldn't stand the idea of her having a future with him, then being dragged back to the harsh reality she was in. She had no idea what she wanted anymore, who she wanted to be. Of course, she wanted to be a healer, that much was obvious, but some of the spark in her life that magic had given her was extinguished.

She neared the various hordes of people running around, giving each other hugs and promising to write. It seemed everywhere she went, there was a couple hugging or kissing, whispering promises Hermione had once heard murmured into her own ear. The brief walk to her friends seemed to be life's way of showing her what she was without, and what empty promises led to. She had the barely-controllable urge to cry, to run off and scream out her bitter disappointment, but instead put on a brave face and a false smile and moved towards her friends.

"I still don't get it, 'Mione." Harry shook his head, looking at Hermione's marks. "You take more courses than anyone, you helped me and Ron all year, and then you help me with Voldemort, and you're _still_ top of the class?"

Ron nodded in agreement. "I don't know how you do it."

Hermione laughed. "All it takes is organization and good work ethics. Something you two seem to lack."

"What would make you say that?" Ron asked. "I have excellent work ethics."

Hermione let out a small snicker. "Oh, really? Is that why I do at least half of your Potions essays and Defence against the Dark Arts papers?"

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "Always have to be right, don't you Hermione?"

She smiled smugly. "I don't have to be, I'm just always right." She held that look for another few seconds, then burst out laughing with Ron and Harry.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco was seated in the back of the train, accompanied by his usual group of Slytherin purebloods. He leaned back against the seat, stretching out his legs and yawning, completely oblivious to Crabbe and Goyle seated across from him, struggling to get enough room. His mind drifted as he started out the compartment window, only to snap out of his thoughts with a jolt as Pansy sat on top of his legs and attempted to lean back on his chest before Draco nudged her off the seat and muttered "What are you doing, Pansy?"

From the look on her face, she was about to croon over him with her high pitched, scratchy voice, yet the look on his face silenced her. She slowly slid off his lap, murmured something incomprehensible, and slipped out of the compartment. His gaze moved back to the crowd outside the train, hordes of people saying goodbye to one another, a smaller group boarding the train, and a very small circle of people laughing together. Three, to be exact.

It had been two years, and he could still pick her out of a crowd almost immediately. The only difference was that the first thing to come to mind now was his intention. He picked her out of the crowd to tease her, insult her any way he could. Still, he couldn't help but notice that she had grown up since their 5th year. Her hair was tamed, her body had filled out, and yet he found himself missing the old her. He used to know every curve, every detail of her. Now he only knew what would make her angry. Not that an upset Hermione was such a bad thing. After all, it had been how he had gotten her first kiss…

"_You mean you've never kissed anyone?"_

"_Well, I've been kissed…I've just never kissed back."_

"_Huh…well, you're in luck Granger, because your boyfriend happens to be quite the good snogger."_

"_Bit full of yourself, aren't you, ferret?"_

"_Well, when you have good reason to be, why not share it?"_

"_Well, I'm not kissing you."_

"_Aw, come on Granger. You know you want me. All girls do."_

"_Fine, then you can go and get yourself someone else then!"_

"_Hey, don't talk like that…"_

_He tilted her chin up towards him, and before she could question what exactly he was doing, he softly placed his lips on hers._

She had loved it, he could tell. He had felt her resistance slipping away, her body relaxing, melting into his form, her arms finding their way around his neck. And there had been no denying that he had felt the exact same thing. Sparks. He had often heard various groups of girls swooning over 'sparks' that were felt from kissing their latest conquest, and he had simply sneered and scoffed at the idea. Now he knew exactly what they were talking about. Sparks, flying through him, in and out. Warmth, and a kind of comforting feeling down to his fingertips. And an uncontrollable need to keep holding her, for letting go would mean stopping this feeling from empowering him.

Draco shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts, and only succeeded in bringing more memories back. Every touch from her, every kiss he placed upon her lips, the overpowering feeling that had changed him completely while they had been together…Although he would never say it out loud, he admitted that he had been truly happy with her.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

_Then why am I not back with her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I love HP (especially Draco), it's not mine. Reality just bites, doesn't it?**

**_Okay, this is definitely not my best work, especially from Draco's perspective, but I've rewritten it countless times, and I have a feeling that this is as good as it's going to get, so enjoy!_**

----------------------------------

Why _hadn't_ he gone back to her?

Draco rolled over to the other side of his bed and sighed. He could picture it clearly, seeing her before she boarded the train. It was then, he realized, that he finally understood how much of her life he had missed. Two years seemed an eternity now.

He didn't even know her favourite colour anymore. Such a meaningless thing, yet not knowing had him furious with himself. Was it still blue, or had it become red? Did she still like classic muggle books? Did she still play piano? Merlin, did she even still want to be a healer?

Groaning, Draco buried his head in his pillow. He missed her, it was impossible to deny. He still remembered the way she seemed to fit him, the way he could never sneak up on her without her knowing. How her eyes became very, very dark when she became angry. How much lighter they became a minute later when he showered kisses upon her.

And how she looked when he pulled back after a kiss.

Her lips always became fuller, took on a deeper hue, and seemed to beg for more. And she let out the softest of sighs, barely a whisper floating past her slightly parted lips. He used to laugh at the way she fell forward every time, losing her balance, using his chest to steady herself. It used to make him smile, and lean in to kiss her again.

It used to be the highlight of his day, until his decision tore it apart.

'_Focus, Draco._' He reminded himself. _Was_ there any reason why he didn't go back? You-Know-Who had been defeated by Potter, his murderer of a father was in Azkaban, hopefully rotting away with his other Death Eater pals, and his mother had no objections towards muggle-borns, not to mention that she had blatanly stated her need for another woman in the house, which had been followed by a long speech about her "poor heart", and how it pained her to see Draco skulking about.

Draco sat up, combing his fingers through his hair. There seemed to be absolutely no reason why he didn't go back to her, other than his sheer stupidity. "I," Draco grumbled, rolling out of his bed, "Have got to be the biggest dolt of a wizard. Honestly," he said to himself, shaking his head while pulling on his clothes, "any more thoughts like this, and I could become a Weasley, perish the thought." He shouted out his bedroom door. "Mother! I'm going out!" Not waiting for a reply, or any form of acknowledgement, he grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace…and paused. "Where exactly _am_ I going?" He mumbled to himself. "Er…Diagon Alley?" It was worth a try. He would ask around for her there. He tossed the powder to his side, and disappeared in a blaze of green flames.

------------------------------------

"Hermione, are you sure about this?"

She was leaving. Not permanently, for she could not bear to live in a world without magic for long, but she had to. She had wasted two years of her life pining. Well, not _wasted_, exactly. She had still been top of the class, and accepted for a position in St. Mungo's. However, she hadn't really lived either. Two years was not a healthy period to be an empty shell. No, it was time for her to live. To finally be whoever she wanted to be.

"I'm sure, Ron" she smiled briefly, then turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her worried expression. "It's about time I finally had some fun."

Harry put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "'Mione, this isn't about…" he cleared his throat "Er…_him_, is it?"

Harry saw Ron's eyes darken and his hands clench into fists. She had only told them about her and Malfoy's past relationship the year before, which had obviously come as a shock. Especially for Ron. The poor bloke had been positively fawning over her for ages now. And of course, after a while, Hermione said she'd gotten over him, yet it didn't convince either Harry or Ron. He saw how she'd reacted to every one of his insults. She'd been hurt by every blow over the years, tiny flinches every time his name was brought up. Malfoy had changed her. Not by personality, not by brains, or looks, but he'd changed her. Taken care of her only to destroy her in the end.

He could hear the change in her now as she whispered, "Harry…I just need to get away."

Her voice trembled, matching the shaking of her hands. She tried to swallow the fast-growing lump in her throat, only to have it double in size. She wouldn't forget him, she knew that. She'd always remember him, his unsure smile, his perfect, silver eyes, filled with intelligence, and a spark of what she had thought to be love. He'd lost that spark, only to have it filled with scorn.

And how long would she keep waiting? Two more years? Five? She needed to learn when to let go, and this was her chance. She could attempt to run away from it until she learned to cope. Until she didn't feel anything for him anymore, aside from indifference.

Wiping her eyes quickly, she turned around again, a fake, bright smile plastered on her face. "Besides," she said, her voice sounding unnaturally high, "it's not like I won't have magic at all. I'll simply have to be a bit more…discreet about it." She reached for her suitcase, hugged Harry and Ron, and moved towards the door leading to the dark and dingy streets of London. "Ron, Harry…thanks." She said, and headed out into the darkness.

As soon as the door had been shut, she sat down at the edge of the sidewalk, her feet playing with the loose cobblestone. As she looked around, taking in the last view of Diagon Alley she would have for who knew how long, she finally let her tears fall freely, saddened by the loss of everything she had planned for her life. They hadn't talked decently in two years, yet she had still planned her life around his. Everything she had wanted had been taken away from her, with no sign of it ever being returned.

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered, as she held out her wand, and stepped forward to board the quickly advancing triple decker bus.

------------------------------------------

**_So there it is. Hope you liked it, review if you want._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, so here's chapter 4, thank you so much for all the reviews so far! _: )**

"Where. Is. She."

Draco was furious. He had understood that she'd be hard to find, but bloody hell, the woman had just disappeared! Fallen off the face of the bloody planet, from the information he'd received. It'd been months since he'd left Malfoy Manor that night, deciding to search for her. No luck since then, other than a "Hermione Granger…she was the Head Girl at Hogwarts, innit? Oy, you, d'you know anything about...what's the name again, son?"

Months without a clue as to where she'd run off to. After an endless interrogation of every shopkeeper in Diagon Alley, he'd run off to St. Mungo's, relentlessly questioning every occupant of the building until he'd been chased out, which had led him to his feeble attempt to search any shop he happened to pass.

Which led him to where he was now, back in Diagon Alley, questioning everyone he passed. That is, until he bumped into someone who promptly responded, "Out of my way, ferret". Potter and the Weasel. At any other time, in any other situation, Draco's day would have been ruined. In this case however, he whirled around, grabbed Ron's robes, dragging a rather startled Ron towards him, and snarled, "Where. Is. She."

Ron grabbed Draco's hands and wrenched them off his robes. "She's not with us." His hands balled up into fists, his face setting into a sneer. Harry kept his hand on Ron's shoulder, in case Ron suddenly felt the need to attempt to take on Malfoy, which would end quite badly, no doubt.

Despite his desperation, Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Weasel, so I gathered. I want to know where she's gone. She cannot just simply fall off the face of the Earth."

"Where she is and anything that has any relevance to her is none of your business, Malfoy." Harry said curtly. "You have made your decision, and now she has too."

Draco's emotions changed from anger to comprehension. Of course she would tell them. And according to her side of the story, she must have made him seem like the villain. He sighed, reluctant to ask, but said, "Look, okay? Granger must have told you her side, and I'm not saying it's wrong, but I need to find her. I messed up. I have no tolerance for your lot, but I just need to know where to find her."

Harry looked at him, searching for any dishonesty, and nodded. "She left for muggle London, 2 months ago. I'm not sure of the exact location, but I know where she's working."

Ron reluctantly handed Draco a slip of parchment. He took it hesitantly, reading it, his sadness changing to shock.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I'm doing fine now. The job's not all that brilliant, but it pays the bills. In a way, I like it here. Seems so normal, compared to what we've endured for the past seven years._

_I'm working at a lounge near my apartment, Tabula Rasa. It's cozy, in a safe area, so don't worry (Ronald, I know you are, don't deny it). I don't know how long I'll be gone, I don't believe my feelings have changed much. Don't worry, I'll still come back when you need me. Come visit when you can, okay? Harry, don't get too worked up with your job. And Ron, Ginny isn't a child anymore, you can't baby her. Oh, and send my love to your family. I miss you._

_Take care, _

_Hermione_

Draco looked up. "Tabula Rasa?" Harry and Ron shrugged.

"We thought our best shot was to use the Knight Bus." Ron said. He wasn't as tense as before, though his tone was still somewhat guarded. He wasn't over Hermione, and he could hardly stand the thought of losing her to the git. In all truth, he still didn't believe Draco was good enough for her.

Draco nodded slowly, taking it all in. She'd left for muggle London, possibly to get away from him. The situation was worse than he thought. Though he had originally denied it, there was a part of him that had expected her to wait two years. A practically impossible request, yet he had hoped.

"Harry…" Draco said quietly, turning away from Ron, "How long did Hermione, er…"

"Wait?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Well," Harry sighed, "She told us about you during the 6th year, but she said she was over you." He chuckled, remembering. "Y'know, sometimes that girl insults our intelligence. She's not over you. Yet.

I know you think you messed up, but I do agree with you. You did what was best for her, and I thank you for that. But not finding her at Hogwarts before we left, that may have ruined what relationship you might have in the future. Do you even have a good reason why you didn't show up?" Draco was silent. "…Right then. I suggest you leave now. Don't expect her to come back to you so willingly. And Draco," Harry said to Draco, who had already started to turn towards the street, "Don't pay any attention to what Ron says. He'll get over it."

Draco gave his usual, superior scoff. "Potter," he drawled, sticking his wand out into the street, "when have I ever paid any attention to the Weasel?"

"Where you headed?" Stan said, yawning and stretching his neck.

"Tabula Rasa. It's a lounge in Muggle London." Draco said.

"That'll be…14 sickles, sit…wherever." Stan collected the money and stalked off, leaving Draco attempting to find something to wipe his hand on, a look of disgust on his face.

As he sat himself on a nearby bed, he questioned what, exactly, he was going to do about the situation. He had absolutely no clue as to where this lounge was, and even if he found it, the chance of her taking him back were, well, not what he wished. He lay down on the bed and dozed off, dreaming of Hermione and him.

"_Happy birthday Granger."_

"_Draco, we've been together for 5 months. It's about time you called me Hermione."_

"_Okay then…Hermione."_

_She smiled, and he felt himself turn a pale pink. "So…I figured I might as well give you a present…" he trailed off, suddenly finding it hard to look her in the eye._

_Her smile grew even brighter. "You shouldn't have. Really. I mean, most things I get, I don't really find a use for them, although I hate to hurt people's feelings, so I –"_

"_Hermione." Draco cut her off, "Just open it, okay?" He handed her a small white box, and murmured, "I didn't really know what to get you, so I just kind of…" he trailed off once again, kicking himself mentally for acting like a dolt._

_She opened the box gently, and gasped as she pulled out the small, white gold locket. "Draco…it's beautiful…" She ran her finger along the chain, a look of incredulity on her face. "Our first date?" she asked, opening the locket and seeing a small picture of them together in the Three Broomsticks; it was the first time she'd ever seen him smile. A real smile, so shy, as if it hadn't been revealed to the world in ages. And there it was, saved for eternity, her head on his shoulder, and his smile slowly blossoming at the contact._

"_It's perfect." She said, hugging him tightly. "I love it." She leaned towards him, her head slightly tilted, slowly approaching his. He could feel her breath on his lips now, she was so close – _

Draco was awakened by a sharp prodding into his arm.

"Oy, mate, your stop." Stan poked Draco once more, then slouched off towards the front of the bus again.

Finally. Draco shook his head, running his fingers through his now lightly tousled hair. He stepped out into the chilly atmosphere that was London, and began to question passers-by.

-----------------------------------------------

**_A/N - So there it is. I'll try to have another one up soon._**

**_pstibbons - I thought about having Harry and Ron confront Draco initially, but I tried it, and it didn't seem to connect well. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Honestly, thank you so much for the reviews guys. Makes me start to think that maybe my work isn't so god-awful. Just maybe... :P_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. Writer's block, school, boys, the usual. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! _**

"Jasmine, table six is asking for coffee. Wait on them, and you're on in ten." The manager shuffled off, no doubt to antagonize yet another waitress.

Hermione sighed. This, she decided, was most definitely not what she had imagined doing, fresh out of Hogwarts. The brightest witch of her age, waiting on tables and singing on stage? She scoffed. She was supposed to be in St. Mungo's now, helping people, saving lives. Using magic. She sighed, absentmindedly placing her hand over her pocket, where her wand was safely hidden, covered by her collared shirt and apron.

Two months since she'd last used magic. After 7 years at a wizarding school, the deprivation seemed odd to her, as if she had lost a limb. She'd left the life she loved, all to escape him. The man she'd once run to. The man she'd once loved.

"_Granger, will you come back and tell me what's wrong?!"_

_She ran faster now, determined to get as far from him as possible. Yet she could her his footsteps, tapping against the stone floor, growing louder now, faster, until- _

"_Bloody hell, woman, just turn around!"_

_He grabbed her arm, spinning her around until his cold, grey eyes met hers. Her hazel eyes looked more green than blue now, with no reflection of the afternoon sun in her eyes. She led him into a more private area of the corridor, and then crossed her arms tightly, glaring at him as he attempted to remember exactly what it was that he wanted to say. Trying his hardest to not fall into those eyes, fall in and never wish to leave…_

"_Why did you run?" he asked weakly, mentally kicking himself as she rolled her eyes._

"_Why was I running?" she repeated coldly. It sounded to lack any trace of intelligence coming from her mouth. "Let me think…" she tapped her finger against her jaw, her face as hard as stone. "Well, it could be the fact that I saw you with Pansy, or _maybe_ it was how she was practically dangling off you, drooling like the pug she so closely resembles. OH! Or MAYBE it was just the fact that you were _clearly_ flirting with her! After all, it's not every day you see your boyfriend, who _supposedly_ loves me, cheating on me!" Her voice became shrill on the last word. Draco had never seen her so angry, and yet…so undoubtedly beautiful._

"_I can explain…" Draco trailed off, expecting her to cut him off. He paused, looking at her blankly._

"_I'm waiting…?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot against the cold stone floor._

"_Look, she came over during Christmas hols, completely uninvited, and my parents apparently thought we were…well, together, and I suppose she thought so too…I didn't flirt with her, I swear! I love you, only you. You're the love of my life, my everything! I know I mess up a lot, but believe me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" He looked at her, pleading, hoping she'd believe him. "…Are you going to say anything?"_

_She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "Did…you just say that I'm the love of your life?" He nodded, clearly expressing his apprehension as she pursed her lips. Then, without warning, she launched herself at him, and kissed him soundly. He froze for a moment, and then held her tightly, cherishing the feel of her lips under his. He swayed as their lips parted, looking around for any witnesses, then whispering, "What was that for?" She smirked, an exact replica of his. "You're a dolt, Draco Malfoy, but you're sweet." She hugged him tightly, brushing a tender kiss across his lips._

"_You'll never catch me cheating," Draco told her, his nose against hers, "because I'll never want anyone else."_

She had been stupid enough to believe him. She had bought everything that he'd said. And yet, only a year after their promise, she'd seen him with Pansy in the corridor, clearly doing something much more intimate than just talking. All the promises he'd made, his affections, everything clearly was a lie. Even with this realization, she still hadn't managed to get over him. Every night, her dreams were memories of what they'd had, what she'd lost so quickly. She knew it would be hard, yet now she doubted that she would ever recover from her pain.

"Jas! You're supposed to be onstage right now!" one of the waitresses nudged her, jolting her back to reality. She quickly poured the coffee, left the pot on the counter, and ran up to the stage.

"Good god, Jas, could you cut it any closer?" Mike, the guitarist snickered, and handed her the request list. She scanned it quickly, looking over the songs she'd need sheet music for. Right at the top of the list, however, was the one song she hadn't heard in a while. In two years and two months, to be exact. She swallowed and stepped up to the mike, signaling the band to begin. She swallowed again, her throat tight, and began to sing.

_I'm just so tired_

_Won't you sing me to sleep_

_And fly through my dreams_

_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

_And get away from this place_

_Have a new name and face_

_I just ain't the same without you in my life_

_Late night drives, all alone in my car_

_I can't help but start_

_Singing lines from all our favourite songs_

_And melodies in the air_

_Singing life just ain't fair_

_Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here._

Hermione finished the song, her eyes beginning to water. She ran through her songs quickly, simply wanting to return home as fast as humanly possible. She got changed, checked out with her boss, and practically sprinted out of the lounge. She had only gotten past the lounge by a few steps when she heard a familiar voice, belonging to someone she never thought she'd talk to again. The one who'd run her heart over countless times, only to heal it once more. But not the last time. The time where it had meant so much to her.

"Hermione." He said. Just her name sent shivers up her spine. She turned around slowly, not wanting to see him, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was as she remembered him, but…different. Older, taller, more…tired? Worn out? After he had left her so long ago, he had come back, for…what, exactly? Surely he hadn't come to ask for her back. She was different, as was he. She had spent so long convincing herself that he wasn't coming back, it wasn't fair for him to pop in and out of her life as he pleased, building up her hopes only to destroy them yet again.

"…Hermione?" Draco asked again, a little unsure this time.

No. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just look at him, let him waltz back in, only to leave again soon after. But there was no denying how much she missed him, how much she wanted him near her again.

Hermione did the only thing that came to mind. She ran.

**_So that's it for now. I have a general idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter...but it might take a while. Thank you so much for the reviews! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it took so long. I kept trying to rewrite it, but it got worse and worse every single time. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!_**

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione closed the door to her apartment, finally letting her tears flow freely. It had been years since he'd left, since he'd walked out without looking back. He had dated plenty of other girls during that time, shamelessly hitting on every single one of them. All purebloods, all Slytherins. And her? She had spent her time studying more than was healthy, hiding behind her books, hiding her tears at the memory of what they'd had. She thought she had gotten better, gotten closer to forgetting him, yet one look at him, and her feelings came rushing back. Every touch, whisper, and kiss coming back to her, squeezing her heart and pricking at her eyes. Letting out a small sob, she threw herself on the mattress, her body shuddering as the tears began to fall faster, streaming down her face and dropping on the pillow where her head lay. She sniffled, but made no attempt to hide her pain, letting out gasps and sobs as each tender memory was drawn up, replayed, and replaced by another.

One after another, each delicious, savoured memory, each kiss, was pulled up. Her mind whirled as their first date, first kiss, first dance was burned into her thoughts, so vividly it was as if she had relived them. She remembered their first dance, the masquerade ball in their 4th year. He had held her so tightly, one hand holding hers, the other against the small of her back, firmly, as if he was afraid of her leaving. She had rested her head against his shoulder, her nose against his neck, breathing in the scent of his warm, enchanting cologne, mixed with what could have only been his natural scent. It had been at that moment that Hermione could have pictured spending their lives together. They had talked about it, of course, yet it always ended with the same problem. He would never be able to escape his father, and she would never be accepted by him. Yet she couldn't help but picture what their life could have been together. A small, comfy home somewhere in London, their kids, hopefully at least one with Draco's eyes…

But that future would never happen now. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, and Draco hadn't come back. So why had he decided to pop back in her life now? Was it that he actually still cared? Hermione pushed the thought out of her mind as soon as it had formed. Of course he hadn't. She racked her brains, thinking of any other reasons why he had returned, deliberately avoiding the reason she had hoped for. After all, he wasn't the same Draco she had fallen in love with, was he? The Draco who had fallen off his broom during a quidditch match deliberately, just to see if she cared enough to visit the hospital wing…

Her thoughts caused yet another painful memory to resurface, as she burst into tears yet again, and buried her head in her pillow.

This feeling was never going to go away, was it?

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco stood on the sidewalk, a look of shock and confusion frozen in place. Why had she run? Did she not care about him anymore? Was he not supposed to show up? He felt his heart shatter as she ran away from him, not knowing what to do. He had spent months, questioning everyone, begging for help, spending a good deal of money constantly moving around, all just for her. And he had finally found her, and lost her all over again.

He finally began to walk, down the block, but heading towards no particular destination. His mind began racing as he picked up the pace. Was he too late? After over two years of hiding his feelings, had he lost? Memories of Hogwarts after their break-up began to form in his mind. The first time he had teased her so cruelly…it made him flinch, simply thinking about it. The pained look she gave him as he called her a 'mudblood' made him hate himself. Yet he had to, didn't he? He was a Slytherin, and a pureblood elitist. Any doubts about that fact would have made his family suspicious, which would lead to Hermione's harm. It had all been for the best. But after a while, his insults became easier to throw at her, easier to laugh about. It terrified him, what he was becoming without her.

Draco passed by a crowded pub, and stared at his reflection in the glass. Was he still the same person she had fallen in love with? Could he even be that man again? He stared at himself for a while, looking at his sneer that seemed constantly set upon his face, his expressionless eyes, and his overall look of disgust with those around him. Was this what he had become? A man who wouldn't bother with anything that didn't concern himself? One who thought everyone else to be beneath him? This was the person he had been trying to run away from, yet as soon as he left Hermione, he had become the exact duplicate of his father. Wasn't it his father who he had been trying to protect Hermione from? Yet this is what he had become.

He stopped walking now. If it meant he would have to change back to how he was all those years ago to have Hermione back, then so be it. As of tomorrow, the Draco Malfoy that the world had known for the past two years was going to change. He headed back to the lounge, lay down on a bench nearby, and slept there, all the while dreaming of having Hermione back in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------

She didn't show up at the lounge the next day.

Or the day after that.

In fact, she didn't show up for a week since Draco had found her. For seven consecutive days, Draco had sat at the table at the very back of the lounge from the time it opened to the time it closed. And Hermione hadn't showed up for work at all. Every night, he would walk around muggle London, looking for any trace of her, or where she lived, giving up only when his weariness was too strong to fight, and leaving only to apparate back to Malfoy manor for a few hours of sleep, only to begin the cycle again.

After a week of the exhausting cycle, Draco's sleep-deprived body seemed to struggle for consciousness every minute, only to order yet another cup of coffee, forcing himself to keep checking the door of the lounge for any trace of her.

As Draco downed his sixth cup of coffee that day, seriously questioning if caffeine had replaced the blood in his veins, he heard someone call out, "Jasmine! You're back!"

Jasmine. His name for her. The name they had come up with when she wrote to him over the holidays. He looked up quickly, his face lighting up as he saw her bushy hair in the doorway. Using his last bit of strength, he pushed himself away from the table and shuffled over to the front of the lounge, where Hermione was, hugging her co-workers and assuring them that she was fine. He stopped a few inches from her, and said quietly, "Hey Jas."

He saw her entire body stiffen as she turned around. Her eyes seemed to plead for an escape from him, but he couldn't let her walk away. Not again. He pulled her over to a more secluded area of the lounge, and looked her dead in the eye.

"We need to talk." He said simply. "…Please?"

He watched as her lip trembled, her hands began to shake. "I'm working. Go bother someone else." She tried to push past him, only to have him grab hold of her arm.

"Hermione, I _have_ to talk to you. Please, just…meet me somewhere after work? I won't leave until we talk."

Hermione began to feel the tears prick at her eyes once more. It wasn't fair, that he had this kind of effect on her, when he so obviously had felt nothing after their break-up. Every thought running through her mind screamed for her to say no, to pack and leave, disappear into the night again. Yet despite every logical bone in her body, she felt herself nod, and whisper, "Outside the lounge, at 9." She heard him whisper, "Thank you", and sighed at the feeling of his warm breath integrated with the smell of his cologne just touching her cheeks. He made to pull away, but just before he let go of her arm, he leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek, so lightly, she wondered later on if it had even happened, or if she'd simply imagined it. She watched as Draco headed out of the lounge, hearing the familiar, faint pop as Draco disapparated.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_So this whole thing basically took like, a month to write. Pathetic, I know, but right now, I'm not even sure what I want the ending to be. Don't worry, I'll figure it out soon...possibly :P Reviews are appreciated. Yes, even flames! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I kind of changed the way I wanted this story to go, so everything took ages to write. Plus, there was the whole writer's block thing. But it's up now, so enjoy!**_

* * *

Hermione spent her shift averting her gaze from the dark shadow in the farthest corner of the bar. The fact that he had not acknowledged her in any way made no difference; his presence in the room was as blatant as…well, the scar on Harry's forehead. In fact, she had to be having as much trouble avoiding him as the rest of the waitresses were staying away from him. It seemed there was always at least one girl at his table, offering to cater to his every need. It was disturbing, seeing all the girls flock to him like that.

It was disturbing for her to feel as territorial about it as she did.

She made sure not to show anything other than a polite attitude to everyone for the rest of the evening. She refused to look at Draco, and turned her back as often as possible when serving a table close to him, while mentally scolding herself for letting him bother her this much. As she stepped out of the back room with her things, she saw Draco standing by his table, coat in hand, waiting for her. He looked good. Too good.

"Just a conversation." She warned, crossing her arms.

"Of course." He murmured, leading her out the door. It seemed her words had also been a warning for herself. Despite her warning, his hands still found the small of her back, gently guiding her to a small café down the street. As soon as they were seated, however, the mood became stiff, neither knowing what to say. Hermione opened and closed her mouth many times, not knowing how to break the silence. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hermione finally blurted out the question that had been tormenting her since the moment she saw him in the lounge.

"Why are you here?"

Draco looked up from his tea, and paused for a moment.

"Because I wanted to see you."

A simple, logical response, yet there was so much behind it. So much more he wanted to say. But was she still waiting? It had been a few months since he was supposed to come back, but after how he had acted before then, did she really think he'd ever return? His eyes caught the gleam of a white gold chain around her neck.

"You're still wearing the locket?"

Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her neck, her fingers brushing along the chain. It was a movement she had done many times before, yet she had never really thought about it until now. _Why does he want to see me?_ She thought frantically. _He can't be here because of his promise. What, did he think I'd still be here, waiting for him? I'm not. I've moved on, and I'm perfectly happy with how I am now._

"I don't know why, probably just out of habit." She finally answered. Before he could respond, she continued, "Look, if this is an apology for not being there in June –"

"An apology was not all I had in mind."

She paused. It was finally out in the open. This was what she had wanted, right? But…he wasn't the Draco she wanted. He wasn't even Draco. He'd changed over those two years she'd been waiting. Teasing, jeering, and the horrible insults he'd hurled at her had reformed him. She looked at him, and all she could see was Malfoy. Not the person she'd fallen in love with. The feeling that coursed through her veins as she stared at the man who had changed her life ran up her arms, squeezing her heart until she felt it would explode from the unbearable pain.

"I can't." she said quietly. "You changed, Dr…Mal…" she couldn't bring herself to say either name. 'You're not the same man who left me two years ago. Leaving me was nothing in comparison to how I felt every time you called me Mudblood. I can't just take you back, after everything that's happened." She stood up from the table, and turned to leave, before Draco's hand shot up, wrapping around her wrist.

"If I can't have you back that way…" his eyes locked with hers, his steel eyes piercing her, sending all-too-familiar feelings throughout her body, "could I have you back as a friend?"

She hesitated. She had missed him as a friend. In the short time that they'd had together, he'd filled a void she hadn't known existed. She loved Harry and Ron, but Draco had been someone to push her, challenge her constantly. Maybe she needed him. Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. She slowly nodded once. Draco smirked. It was clearly meant to be a smile, but Hermione frowned slightly. Still, there was a small hint of what used to be there. Maybe it was merely Hermione hoping for something that remained, but it soothed her.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" he asked. She shook her head. "Want to catch up with each other tomorrow? As friends, I promise." He winked. She nodded, gave him her address, and said goodbye, leaving the café.

She cursed herself as she hurried back to her flat. _Why him?_ She thought miserably, turning the key and opening the door to her small apartment. _Why now?_

Her life over the past few months had been steady, relaxing. Of course, living without magic had been slightly more difficult when she was out in public, but it was a fair price to pay. She had made the right decision, leaving the wizarding world. But she couldn't stay in muggle London forever, could she? She had left to get away from Draco, and everything that reminded her of him. But he was here, and of his own free will. Was there any reason to stay? She'd missed Harry and Ron terribly over the time she'd been away. Maybe she was supposed to sort out her life, before she handled anyone else entering it.

_Anyone else like Draco?_

Hermione cursed herself again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! For anyone that still wants to read it. I've got it all planned out now. Like, I actually do this time. I think it's going to have to change ratings though, to T or M. No sex...that I know of. But it's going to have to go under one of them. Anyway, enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Did…you just say you love me?"_

_Hermione's anger faltered, her mouth now slightly open. He could see her going over what she had just yelled at him. _

"_Oh…so I did." She smiled awkwardly at Draco, who stood completely still, his eyes as huge as she had ever seen them. He blinked a few times in shock, then shook his head quickly._

"_Er…Draco?" Hermione leaned in, her hand against his cheek._

_His eyes flickered down to hers. "…What am I supposed to say to that?"_

"_Well, you know generally, 'I love you too' is said, along with some form of affection."_

"_Well, yes, of course, and I love you too, but-"_

_That was enough for Hermione, who wrapped her arms around him as Draco closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against hers tenderly at first, then moving against her with an intensity she'd never felt from him before. She could feel herself giving into him completely as she pulled him closer, holding onto this one moment for as long as possible…_

"Hermione…"

Hermione shifted in her sleep. Draco leaned forward and prodded her again. After several minutes of incoherent sounds and Hermione subconsciously slapping her hand at whatever it could reach, he leaned in next to her ear and yelled, "Oy! Granger!".

Her body jerked, and she sat up immediately, smacking her forehead into Draco's. She rubbed her eyes, then her temples, and screamed at the sight of Draco, quickly pulling the bed sheets up in a desperate attempt to cover herself.

"Draco!" she sputtered. "What are you doing in my apartment?!"

"You said you would meet me today."

"It's seven in the morning!" Hermione grabbed her alarm clock, practically shoving it in Draco's face as proof.

"Actually, it's seven in the evening." Draco pulled back the window curtains, revealing a masterpiece of pinks, purples and reds streaking the sky, fading into the deep blue. Hermione looked closer at her alarm clock through bleary eyes, and groaned as she saw the small red dot next to the PM sign.

"You slept the entire day." He smirked, chuckling softly at her shocked face, now tinged with pink from her embarrassment.

"Oh…" she said quietly, sinking into her pillows. "Wait…how did you manage to get in?"

Draco laughed at this, then clicked reprovingly. "My my, what's happened to the top student of Hogwarts? In the muggle world for a few months, and you've already forgotten magic?" he twirled his wand as he spoke.

Hermione muttered various obscenities under her breath, the words "ferret" and "obnoxious" picked out by Draco's sharp ears. Her anger slipped back into embarrassment, however, when she remembered that yesterday had been laundry day, and she'd placed some of her still damp clothes in the living room, where Draco would have had to pass through to reach her bedroom door. She blushed even harder at this, and sunk farther under the covers.

"I suppose you had nice dreams?" Draco inquired. Hermione looked up quizzically at the barely suppressed smirk on his face.

"Why?"

His smirk was immediately replaced with the most innocent look he could manage. "No reason, I just wondered."

She started at him suspiciously for a moment longer, then decided to let it go. "Are we still going out then?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll just be a moment." She sat up a little in her bed, but he didn't move.

"Er…I need a moment to get dressed?"

"Oh…right." He turned slightly pink, and headed towards the door. "Although…I wouldn't mind staying…" He took on a suggestive tone, his impish smile making Hermione roll her eyes and say, "Out, Malfoy."

He closed the door, allowing Hermione to turn over, bury her head in her pillow and scream her embarrassment.

She emerged five minutes later, quickly using magic to fix her hair and clothes. She strode out looking much more awake and much less mortified. She quickly ran about, taking as many clothes as she could before Draco could tease her. However, his gaze had been quite fixed on her, and had not looked anywhere else since she had come out. Merlin, had she always looked this good? His fingers itched to touch her, wrap his arms around her, feel her fit perfectly in his arms, his chin resting lightly on her head, then slowly lean over and cover her mouth with his…

He was snapped out of his daze by Hermione, who was prodding him lightly. "I said, where are we going?"

"Oh." He shook his head "How about this café across the street?" She nodded, grabbed her jacket, and led him out of the apartment. The elevator ride and the walk to the café was silent, interrupted only by the occasional sound of the doors opening and closing. Hermione was completely absorbed in her thoughts.

_Could we really be friends? After everything that's happened? Everything he said over the past two years…it wasn't him pretending. He meant it, I know he did. How could he have changed so suddenly? It can't have been me…or if it was, why did he wait so long? I waited for him…I stood out on the platform on the last day of school until I had to leave, and he didn't come. I'm going to get hurt again, but a part of me can't help but still trust him. Bloody hell, I still love him. _

She was consumed by this horrible realization, lost in it until Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So…how have you been?"

She didn't quite know how to answer. She'd been fine, she supposed, doing well in school, Head Girl last year, and she had received a job offer at St. Mungo's. Socially, however? She had Harry and Ron, of course, but the spot that he had filled before was still vacant, and had slowly begun to grow larger.

"I've been fine." She decided to say. "You?"

"Alright."

The entire affair seemed so much more reserved than what had happened in the apartment. They filled the time talking about school, and the classes they took, but nothing serious. Neither of them could handle talking about the real reason they were together. Draco had so much to say, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had just gotten her back after his stupid mistake, and he had been holding onto the hope that he could change her mind about him. Anything he could say might destroy that illusion for him.

He offered to walk her back to her flat, but she refused. "It's only across the street. But thank you for dinner." She started off before he could even think about how to say goodbye. He stood there, watching her walk away, and only left long after she was out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I originally thought I would abandon the story, but I've come back to writing, and I'm determined to finish it. Wish me luck, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco knew he should apparate back to the Manor, but spent more time wandering the area around Hermione's flat. It was so different than he was accustomed to in the wizarding world. He would pass by shop windows with little boxes in them, showing different pictures. The one next to it would offer small little metallic objects with buttons that would slide out and flip open. The banner outside boasted a sale on what the store called "cell phones". He couldn't imagine what these things would be used for. Incredibly inefficient compared to the benefits of magic.

He carried on, walking along old cracked sidewalks, watching people rush past him, all heading to some seemingly important destination. Everyone had some purpose in their life, except Draco. He had a job waiting for him when he chose to return home, of course. But he was not one to define himself by his job. He was talented academically, but he had no real passion for school in general. He took a liking to Potions, and ironically, Defence Against the Dark Arts, yet the only passion he'd felt for anything was…

Hermione.

He had been so stupid for letting her go, and for not coming back for her when he should have. She'd given him so many chances, put up with all his taunts for two years, never realizing that they had become more real, and that she had begun to take them seriously. He had forgotten about her, and everything she had done to him. He spent his two years reminding himself that he had to let her go or risk her getting hurt, but there had always been a small part of his mind that questioned if he had done it for her, or for himself. Was he taking the easy way out again? Could he have managed to protect her from his father, had he found out? Maybe for a little while, but he would have found out and gone straight for her, and nothing he could have done would protect her.

It couldn't have happened any other way. He had to let her go. The only problem was that he hadn't come back for her. Stupid git that he was, he left her alone. In truth, he had figured she would move on with her life during those two years, maybe even start to date Ron. Anything she could have done to move on would have made him feel better about what he had done, how he was acting. It killed him inside to see her again and realize that she had been holding out for him. She didn't say it, but the way she looked at him, the badly hidden damaged look in her eyes tore him apart.

He never forced himself to get over her, but the way he had acted over the past two years masked everything he felt from everyone. He had done his job well, he had protected her. But he had also protected himself, made himself believe that he hadn't felt anything for her. It was so easy to discard his feelings at the time, pretend that it had been meaningless, an unexplainable act that he wouldn't dwell upon, but her feelings had cut him up inside. Despite how he acted around her for the small time they had been together, he was still, at the very core of himself, the same selfish boy he had always been. He had never had any reason to be otherwise. He had found Hermione, and at the first test of his faith, he had taken himself over her, with no regard to her well-being. He had to let her go, but did he have to sever all ties with her, and then throw what had made them both so happy in her face? He had been unnecessarily cruel, he had only realized now, and despite the guilt he was suffering, he had most likely only begun to scratch the surface.

It was no wonder she didn't want him back. No, that was wrong. She clearly did want him back, but she was smart enough to know that he was no good for her. He needed to show her that he was different, that he had changed for her.

Had he though?

* * *

The second she closed the door to her flat, Hermione collapsed, falling heavily on her knees. She was far past tears, too far gone to express anything other than exhaustion. She looked around her apartment, most things in their place, other than the few stray pieces of still-damp laundry. Hermione pushed herself off the floor, slowly dragging her feet towards the small, well-cushioned couch, surrounded by various bookshelves, all sagging under the weight of the enormous texts she thumbed through every night. On any other night, it would have seemed the most comforting place in the world to Hermione, yet as she looked around her modest apartment once more, the loneliness of her situation sank in. She had been perfectly happy in her solitude, writing Harry and Ron every so often, yet as soon as he had come back into her life, memories of their time together had come flooding back, reminding her of what she lost, and what she could never have again.

She had tried. More than once, she had tried to be with someone else, reminding herself that there couldn't possibly be only one person in the whole world whom she could love. Their relationship hadn't been without their many flaws, either. It was a miracle if they could go a week without a single fight. And yet…no one she found could make her as happy or as miserable as he could.

And it wasn't just the romance. It was the friendship she had shared with him. She loved Harry and Ron, and while they were technically the closest to them, she was always out of the circle. Their personalities were so similar, hers always clashed. She couldn't understand why they had no interest in the library, and she could never figure out why quidditch was so important to them. But Draco…Draco she had understood. And he understood her. Their dates were mostly in the library, and although he liked quidditch as much as Harry and Ron, he had never been condescending to her disdain for the sport. They had a strange sort of telepathy, she didn't have to say anything, and he would know how she felt. They'd complete each other's thoughts, act without the need for speech. She missed having that connection with someone, being best friends.

She closed her eyes now, rubbing her temples, hoping that if she rubbed hard enough, an answer would appear. She missed him more than she would like to admit, yet she couldn't bring herself to risk letting him back him again. She had always been insecure, and his walking out so long ago made her swear that she would never leave herself so vulnerable again.

But he had said that he wanted to be friends. And she had agreed, hadn't she? She didn't have to give him her heart again, she could have her friend back, after working for 2 years to forget him.

No, that was a lie, she hadn't spent years trying to forget him. She had been desperately clinging to what they had for those two years, making excuses for his cruelty, and when those two years of waiting had ended, and he wasn't there, she had crumbled. It had only been months, not years, of trying to work through the pain and disappointment.

If he hurt her again, she would kick herself. Even as friends, there was such a huge chance for disappointment. But he really _did_ seem like he'd changed. Hermione let out a moan of anguish and, covering her head in her arms, ran across her flat and threw herself on her bed.

It took one meeting, and her entire world was shaken yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Originally I thought I'd just abandon this story, because I lost interest. But...well, interest regained! :P Also, if you want, take a look at this little...well, I don't know what it is, but I wrote this short...thing called Sleepless, if you look at my stories page. It's not a fanfic, it's completely original, but I don't really know where to go with it, but please read and let me know what you think!**_ :)

* * *

Hermione lay awake in her bed until the early hours of the morning, her mind unable to stop replaying the events of last night. Of the past two years, actually. She wanted to believe that she'd given up on him long ago, but it wasn't true. She still thought of him everyday, still thought of his opinion before she did anything. It was maddening, and completely infuriating, but he had changed her. For better or worse couldn't be determined, but nevertheless, she was different. And she hated him for that.

She sat up in her bed, finally deciding that sleep would not come. The real question in this dilemma, she realized, was not about herself. Had _he_ changed? Not back to how he was with her, obviously, but from the two years of malice she'd grown accustomed to. He had come back, that was something, but what did he expect from her? It had been a miracle, Hermione decided, feeling around in the dark for her slippers, that she had even agreed to be friends. Surely that was more than enough. Although, she had to admit she _had_ missed his friendship. She loved Ron and Harry, but their interest in books and academics was essentially nonexistent. She had missed Draco, her library companion, her academic equal, her verbal sparring partner. This was a chance to get him back.

And romance?

She paused halfway through putting on her slipper for a moment, then continued, wearily shuffling out her bedroom door, grabbing her wand from the nightstand as she went.

She flicked her wand towards the lights, then towards her teapot, which began to hum, then hiss with steam.

Romance, she thought, while dipping her teabag into the water, watching it slowly stain with deep auburn curls, was bollocks. At least, it was with Draco. Even before, they had driven each other insane. Their opinions differed so much, arguments had become a daily occurrence with them. But they never had to apologize. Given a few hours by themselves, it would be like it never happened. It wasn't the most healthy relationship, but they had been strangely happy with it.

But there was no way in hell that she was going back to that. Friends however…

Friends could work. So would starting to date again.

After all, nothing makes a girl move on faster than finding someone new. And maybe if she and Draco acted like friends, she'd start fooling herself into thinking that's what they were.

She jumped at the sound of the alarm going off in her room. 7:00 already. The night had gone by so slowly before this. Hermione arched her back away from the chair, yawned, and headed back to her room to get ready.

* * *

"You look like absolute hell."

Despite Hermione's best efforts to hide the dark bags under her eyes, they were as visible as ever. She hadn't had time to whip up a potion, so instead, she spent a good 15 minutes carefully layering on concealer and foundation, to no avail. She merely grunted in response to her co-worker.

"Did you have fun last night?" The girl asked. She was new to the lounge, and clearly had no shame.

"Was it that guy you met here before? Is he your boyfriend?" she giggled.

Hermione hated gigglers. Every time she was near one, it reminded her of Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, how she wanted to hex that girl.

Absentmindedly, she muttered "ex-boyfriend", as she busied herself wiping down tables and stacking plates. Seriously, did this girl just flit around all day and gossip? How had she lasted more than an _hour_ here? She finally deigned to look at her, and saw much more skin than she should have.

Oh. That was how.

"Ex-boyfriend? That makes it more fun!"

Tramp.

"What's more fun?"

A tall, brunette boy sauntered out of the kitchen, covered in sweat from the heat of the ovens.

"Prep work?" Hermione asked, as he wiped his brow.

"Yeah, and the chef insists that everything be preheated, so we've got everything going at once. But nevermind me, what's more fun?"

"Jasmine was spending –"

A sharp glare from Hermione shut the girl up, and sent her scurrying off to the kitchens. Hermione sighed.

"Finally!"

The boy chuckled.

"You don't know how bad it was, Damien. I can't _stand _girls like her."

"I know. But she's perfectly harmless." He helped her carry the dishes back to the kitchen. "So what _were_ you talking about?"

"I wasn't talking, she was jumping to conclusions."

"About that guy you saw here?"

Hermione blanched. "Does everyone here know?"

Damien laughed lightly. "Well, let's see. You're normally calm, but you see this guy, and it's like he's grown an extra head, or turned into…I don't know…"

"A ferret?"

Damien looked at her questioningly.

"Nevermind…continue."

He stared at her a moment more before going back to loading dishes into the sink. "You ran out of the lounge after you saw him, and you _never_ leave early. You might as well have had a flashing sign above your head saying 'We have history, and I'm not okay with it'. Oh come on," he said, seeing the look on Hermione's face "it's not that bad. Everyone has to deal with their ex at some point."

He gave her a hug and Hermione melted into it. Immediately she stiffened.

"I'm really sorry," she said "I just really needed that."

Damien smiled. "Well, anytime you want one, just let me know." They headed back to the main room. "Actually…you may want another one now."

"Why?"

"Because your ex is back."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well," she said, after a long pause, "we're trying to be friends, so…here goes."

She waved to Malfoy, whose eyes immediately lit up as he strolled over to her.

"Wow, Hermione. I haven't seen you this tired since that Poti-um…" Draco stopped, noticing Damien there. "Politics essay in 5th year."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same. "And who was the one who decided to change around dates on my planner so I had to pull an all-nighter?"

"Hey, it was funny."

"It was not!"

"To me it was."

Hermione rolled her eyes, making Draco snicker. Damien cleared his throat.

"Oh, right!" Hermione blushed lightly. "Draco, Damien. Damien, Draco." The two shook hands a little too firmly.

"Sorry, but…did you call her Hermione?"

Now Hermione grew scarlet. "Oh, that's…that's just what he calls me. No reason to it really."

Damien looked suspicious, but said nothing more.

"So!" Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I'm done work for the day. Draco, do you want to go out for tea or something?"

"Er…sure."

She ran to the back to grab her coat. Damien waited until he was sure she was out of earshot, then turned back to Draco.

"I know you're supposed to be friends now," he started, "but nevertheless, if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

In any other situation, Draco would have scoffed. It would be exceedingly easy to in this case. A weak Muggle against a skilled wizard like himself? It wouldn't even be a challenge. But he nodded anyway, and headed out of the lounge to wait for Hermione.


End file.
